


Lavender

by ladybubblegum



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, but also porn, so much fluff you can take a nap on it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 07:25:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10714917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybubblegum/pseuds/ladybubblegum
Summary: The night before came flooding back to him. Iris and him, a movie, and dinner, and back to his apartment. Their third official date. She’d come up for coffee, and coffee turned to kissing, which turned to making out, which turned to them stumbling, laughing, toward his bedroom, which turned to her tickling his sides as she pulled off his t-shirt, which turned to him pressing his lips to the slight curve of her stomach trying to see if he could make her laugh back----Or, Cisco and Iris and a sleepy morning after a date.





	Lavender

**Author's Note:**

> so this started as a ficlet that i posted on tumblr, but then i decided to expand it into a full fic.
> 
> also, writing porn is the least sexy thing ever.

He woke slowly.

His senses were roused by a number of things, but Cisco wasn’t sure what actually woke him; maybe the sunlight filtering in from between the blinds on his bedroom window, or the soft scent of lavender that he couldn’t place, or the tinny music blasting from a car down on the street below. It definitely wasn’t his alarm, but he couldn’t make himself move to check if he’d slept through it or just woke too early.

Suddenly, jarringly, he was aware that he couldn’t move his arm. His eyes snapped open to dark hair in a loose ponytail, attached to--

Iris West.

The night before came flooding back to him. Iris and him, a movie, and dinner, and back to his apartment. Their third official date. She’d come up for coffee, and coffee turned to kissing, which turned to making out, which turned to them stumbling, laughing, toward his bedroom, which turned to her tickling his sides as she pulled off his t-shirt, which turned to him pressing his lips to the slight curve of her stomach trying to see if he could make her laugh back--

He flushed at the memories, draping his free arm across her waist and breathing in deep (and discovering that the lavender scent was coming from _her_ and suddenly it was so calming and wonderful and beautiful that he wished he could bottle it). He wanted to stay there, drift back to sleep, but his stomach was beginning to growl, and his fingers were numb from his arm being trapped. Reluctantly, and as slowly as he could manage, he shifted and pulled himself free.

Immediately, Iris breathed in deep, turning her head. She opened her eyes and smiled at him, and all thoughts of his empty stomach faded momentarily. He knew his morning breath could be formidable, but he still couldn’t stop himself from leaning forward and pressing a brief, chaste kiss to her lips.

“Good morning,” she greeted sleepily, stretching out and turning the rest of her body toward him. “Sleep well?”

“The best,” he replied, and kissed her again, and it wasn’t an exaggeration. He hadn’t had such a restful sleep in a while. It was probably thanks to being--ahem--properly tired out the night before, but the romantic in him wanted to attribute it to her presence in his bed, finally. He’d dreamed of this moment for ages.

(he’d dreamed of a lot of the moments from the night before, too, _oh god_ how he’d dreamed, but this moment? this beautiful moment where the entire world stopped existing outside of that room, and it was him and her and exactly nothing else, no metahumans or supervillains or jobs or meddling families? this is what he told himself, over and over, that he’d never get to have, especially not with this amazing woman)

A growl from Iris’s stomach interrupted his thoughts and she flashed a sheepish grin at him.

“As much as I really don’t want to move,” she began, “I think breakfast is in order? Got anything here, or are we getting dressed?”

“I take my food very seriously, so my fridge is always stocked,” he promised her. “I have eggs and bacon, or pancakes. Your choice.”

“Hmmm, pancakes and bacon,” she purred, and stole another kiss. “Then back to bed. I’m not done with you yet.”

Cisco held back a grin. “I think that could be arranged,” he told her, feigning seriousness.

The laugh that followed him out of bed was better than any music he’d ever heard.

\---

Breakfast was...an affair.

Cisco didn’t let Iris touch a single pan or dish, which annoyed her just as much as it made her feel warm and cared for. She knew he was trying hard, and she wasn’t sure how to tell him it was unnecessary--if he hadn’t impressed the hell out of her before, he sure as hell did the job last night.

He was the best she’d ever had, in that way that every new lover is the best; but he definitely had the others beat in eagerness to please.

She drifted off in memories as she watched him work on the pancake mix while bacon fried. She hadn’t succeeded in convincing him to come out to the kitchen shirtless, but the alternative had the added benefit of teasing a strip of skin above his waistband every time he reached for the spice shelf, and he used /a lot/ of spices. It was almost better; gave her something to look for.

She still wanted him naked again, though. It was just that she wanted breakfast slightly more, at the moment.

Finally, after what seemed like ages, he turned, two plates in hand. He placed one in front of her and sat down beside her with the other, handing off one of the two forks in his hand.

She took a bite of a pancake and hummed, eyes closing in bliss. “Oh my god, this is so damn good.”

Cisco smiled shyly. “Glad you like it.”

“For real, you’re making breakfast for me every single day,” she told him. He bit his lip and lowered his eyes to his plate, smile still in place.

“I’m pretty sure I can make that happen, if you want,” he replied, shoving a piece of pancake in his mouth, as if trying to prevent himself from saying something silly.

Iris reached over and curled her fingers around his free hand. “I think I want.”

They ate in relative silence for the rest of the meal. Iris hooked her foot around his leg, running her toes against his skin a few times before lifting her feet into his lap entirely. He grinned and reached down to rub at her legs affectionately, inadvertently brushing her heel against his cock--which wasn’t totally hard, but getting there. She lifted an eyebrow at his sheepish expression, then pressed her foot harder against him, rubbing slightly.

Cisco nearly choked on his food. Iris took pity and moved her foot away a little. Plenty of time for that later.

They finished up, and Cisco took their plates over to the sink. When he turned back around, Iris was there, wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning in for a kiss.

“Now,” she began, “I believe I mentioned something about not being done with you yet.”

Cisco stole another kiss before replying. “I do remember something about that, yeah.”

She grinned and took him by the hand, leading him back to his bedroom. The room was in disarray, their clothes everywhere. They definitely had fun the night before, and the state of the room was the proof. She pulled Cisco close and turned him around and pushed him gently to the bed. She ran her hands down his sides, hooking them under the hem of his shirt and pulled it up and over his head, pressing a kiss to his lips after. His hands snaked beneath her shirt and immediately went to her exposed breasts, thumbs dancing across her nipples, sending tiny sparks through her nerves.

“God, you’re beautiful,” he breathed, almost worshipful.

She giggled breathily, pulling his hands away so she could climb onto the bed. The shirt he’d given her to cover up with barely came down to her hips, and her panties were still discarded somewhere in the room from the night before, so she made sure to wiggle her hips just a little more than she usually would, for effect.

It worked.

The second she settled against the headboard, he was there between her legs, hands framing her face, kissing the hell out of her. And holy shit, was he a good kisser. She was pretty sure she could spend hours just making out with him, if he’d let her. He probably would, if she asked.

He settled his hands on her thighs, sliding them up with clear intent. “Can I?” he breathed. It was so cute that Iris couldn’t even laugh at the absurdity of his asking permission. All she could manage was a nod that brushed their noses together.

He grinned and shifted down on the bed, wrapping his hands around her waist to pull her with him. She settled her head back into the pillow, sighing as Cisco pushed up the shirt and gently parted her thighs. At the first touch of Cisco’s lips to her clit in a firm openmouthed kiss, she gasped and arched her back. They hadn’t gotten around to this the night before, and what a shame that was--she felt her legs tremble as he worked her over with a wicked tongue, his fingers dipping inside her. As his fingers curled, so did her toes, sparks dancing along her nerves. A low moan escaped her throat and her fingers curled in his hair, pushing it back from his face so she could watch. His eyes were closed as if he were savoring a sweet dessert instead of eating her out.

“Fuck,” she gasped as she felt her orgasm building low in her stomach, like a spring coiling. Her fingers tightened in his hair, and she tried to keep herself from pulling too hard, but if Cisco were bothered, it didn’t show on his face. His doubled his efforts, his fingers starting to move, fucking her with short but controlled thrusts. The spring within her tightened and tightened, until finally, with a loud cry, her orgasm broke over her.

He kept thrusting through the tremors running through her body until she pushed his head back. She collapsed onto the bed, panting as if she’d just run a marathon, and Cisco disengaged, crawling up the bed with a smug grin on his face, like the cat who’d caught the canary. He settled in beside her, kissing her lightly on the cheek. His hard cock brushed against her thigh as he pulled her in toward him, settling her head on his chest.

“Hmm,” she purred, fitting her fingers around his cock through his sweatpants and stroking lightly. “Give me a couple minutes, and I would love to take care of this for you.”

His breath hitched and he laughed. “Keep that up, you might not have to.”

“Now that would be a shame,” she told him, removing her fingers and letting them drift down between her own legs. “What do you want to do with it?”

“I think you have a pretty good idea,” Cisco replied, raising one eyebrow.

She grinned and pressed her lips to the side of his neck, her tongue darting out to caress his skin. “I want you to tell me. Tell me what you want to do to me.” She fit her teeth gently around his earlobe and tugged. “I might even be able to make it come true,” she whispered into his ear.

“Oh, fuck,” he breathed, and she felt him shiver. “I, uh--I’d want to be behind you,” he told her almost shyly, and when she didn’t respond negatively, he continued a little bolder. “You on your hands and knees. I’d fuck you from behind as I rub your clit.”

It was so adorably tame; Iris chuckled and ran her tongue from the bottom of his jaw back up to his ear. “Oh, I can definitely make that happen.” She sat up, reaching over him to her bedside table. In the drawer, she found the condoms and plucked one out, holding it up. “Ready?” He smirked and grabbed the little package, tearing it open.

“I’m not gonna last long,” he admitted to her. “I want you to come again, though.”

She turned back to her bedside table as he rolled the condom on. “That, I can help with.” She grabbed a little tube out of her bag on the table and removed the cap, revealing what looked like lipstick underneath. Cisco looked confused until she turned the base and the little device started buzzing.

Cisco laughed. “Oh man, you must have fun with that one.”

“It’s kept me entertained on more than one hotel stay,” she informed him as he took the little tube. She ran her hands up his chest and cupped his face, kissing him deeply. “If you’re ready, I want that cock inside me.”

His eyebrows rose. “As you wish.”

She crawled off him, resting on her knees beside him, pulling the pillow over to rest her arms on as Cisco lifted himself off the bed and settled in behind her. His hands ran over her ass, one of them vibrating in a rather nice way, and she sighed as she pushed her hips back, wanting more contact.

He held the vibrator against her inner thigh, making her gasp at the sudden sensation, then drew it up and against her pussy. She moaned and pushed back harder. “Fuck me,” she gasped.

She heard him chuckle and felt the blunt tip of his cock at her entrance. He removed the vibrator to hold her by the hips as he thrust against her, the length of his dick sliding between her legs. “God, you’re amazing,” he breathed as he held himself steady and pushed into her slowly.

The hand holding the vibrator came around her hip to her front and stroked it against her clit as he began to thrust slowly. She shuddered in pleasure and wrapped her hand around his, guiding the vibrator where she wanted it.

His thrusts grew faster and harder, and she cried out with every stroke, the vibrator making her legs shake. With the two sensations sending shockwaves through her body, she felt a second orgasm building, and she moved the vibrator more insistently around her clit. Her arms gave out, and the top half of her body collapsed against the pillow, changing the angle of Cisco’s thrusts ever so slightly, and he was suddenly hitting her exactly where she wanted it.

“Oh god,” she moaned, reaching up and grabbing at the headboard to keep herself from hitting her head on it and to give herself better leverage for pushing back. “Fuck, that’s good!”

Almost impossibly, the thrusts got faster and harder, and she could practically feel the smirk on Cisco’s face as he drove her wild. She could feel the tightness once again in her stomach and she knew she was going to come again, soon. Cisco wasn’t far behind her; his thrusts stuttered and became uneven, and she knew he was close, too.

Her orgasm grew closer and closer, and she stopped moving cisco’s hand between her legs, instead holding the vibrator directly against her clit. She cried out as the tightness finally reached a climax, and she fell apart beneath Cisco’s hands as shudders racked through her body.

Cisco lasted another few thrusts before he stilled inside her, groaning as he came.

After a few moments of nothing but the sound of their own panting, Cisco slipped out of her, and she collapsed to her side, watching as he removed and discarded the condom. He slipped back into the bed, dragging the covers back up over them.

Iris snuggled into his side happily, resting her head on his chest again. “I can’t believe it took us so long to do that.”

He laughed, his chest rumbling under her cheek. “Agreed. That’s gonna happen again. At least, I hope.”

“Oh, if I had my way, we’d never leave this bed again,” Iris told him earnestly. “Sadly, we’d have a hard time paying our bills.”

He leaned down and pressed a kiss into her hair, wrapping his arms around her and settling back into the pillow. Sleep pulled at her eyes, and she found herself beginning to drift off.

It was the best morning she’d had in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [the tumblr](http://ladybubblegum.tumblr.com).
> 
> i worked super hard on this one, so a kudos (and/or a comment!) would be truly appreciated! thank you guys! <3


End file.
